Gears, Gravity and Frogs
by Manly bandana
Summary: Izuku is confronted by his friends about his dense nature and luck. Once the realization hits him his friends pressure him to decide who will be the lucky girl. It's a classic situation for the wrong individual, a love square where surprises are the rule and not the exception. Rated T for cursing and sexual innuendos
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, hello… just dropping this for the time being, my computer is busted and I lost my biggest chapter for Bitter Sweet Shots, I gotta start all over again. If you like this let me know**.

"I'm telling you man, that was not for the faint of heart, after we jumped that fence we ONLY saw dick. Dick here, dick there, dick dick dick dick dick"

"That's a lot of dicks"

A normal chat between men

"I don't know what you downies were expecting, it was a fucking men exclusive nudist beach after all"

"Kacchan is right, didn't you two read the internship docs? Also it's pretty scummy from your part to accept an internship just to catch a peek of some girls"

Cafeteria: 2:00 PM

"Shut your goddamn mouth Midoriya, you have no idea about the way we feel"

"I agree, Mineta is right and you fucking know it"

-He had the brightest idea, why don't we have a boys only launch, just time for the lads… Kirishima is a nice guy, but oh boy he has the dumbest ideas. He knows how fucking annoying Mineta and Kaminari can get once "Girls" become the subject of discussion. I swear to All Might himself, if those bastards dare to say a word abou-

"Stop drifting out of nowhere Midoriya!"

"Huh!?"

Kaminari pointed at Midoriya with incredible speed throwing a tantrum over his luck with girl.

"We can't all have the insane amount of luck under your disposal" indulging a bunch of noodles with one bite "I don't know how you do it… You claim to have no knowledge about it but still you have like four girl crazy for you"

Izuku frowned "One of them IS crazy and she wants to kill me, I have no knowledge about the other girls and who they are" before he could continue, Mineta jumped from his chair and started strangle him.

"How can you say that you dense motherfucker!"

"Mineta stop that immediately" Kirishima tried to free his classmate from the grasp of the thirsty midget, it was Bakugou the one to calm the situation by lifting him and throwing the guy into a trashcan.

"Th-Thanks Kacchan"

"I just wanted to throw someone without any reason you shitty Deku" Midoriya smirked "Whatever man"

"Even if you are right that's no way to react Mineta" Kirishima took the guy out of his landing zone.

"Hold up. You agree with them Kirishima?" Midoriya shouted at the redhead "I mean, kinda? You do have a lot of girls coming for you"

"Deku is a retard, nothing new here" Bakugou remarked "Wait, then who are they?"

Kaminari planted his face on the table "Let's see: That blondie from I-Island" Izuku's cheeks got a little red, but before he could answer Kaminari throws the second name "Gadget girl Hatsume Mei" his blush went from 0 to 100 "Hatsume?! S-She's doesn't…" Mineta threw a piece of meat directly in his mouth "Yes she does, she makes the most obvious advances and is socially inept just like you"

"And last but not least… drums please?" Kaminari, Kirishima and Mineta did just as commanded "Gravity Bitch" Deku erupted like a slumbering volcano after the sentence left Bakugou's lips "U-Uraraka!?"

"U-RA-RA-KA indeed Christmas tree looking ass" Bakugou confirmed while violently shaking Izuku "Wha… Wha… What…" Midoriya was caught in a infinite loop "Fuck. I think you broke him Bakuboy" Kirishima waved his hand infront of the shocked hero in training, Bakugou just smiled in response and prepared to leave the table "My fucking job here… Is done" with this he left the table.

"What!" he finally left the scream out of his mouth "I propose something that will benefit us all… Do you like any of those girls?" Midoriya was hesitant for a moment, but knowing that denying an already clear reality might just leave to more troubles… "Yes… I do" Mineta's smile grew a little bit "Then who is in your radar Midoriya?"

"I… B-Bo… Both" Jaw's to the floor, Kirishima wrapping his friend in a tight manly hug "Midoriya is a naughty boy isn't he, Manly as fuck"

"Midoriya! Who the hell do you think you are" Kaminari yelled, Mineta proceed to smack table "Life ain't a shoujo manga you son of a bitch, you must choose!"

"Choose…" Kirishima looked them disappointed "They're right…"

"Say what?"

"I can't continue ignoring my problems, and if you're willing to help me… Why would say no?"

Genuinely proud those three boys smiled… Until Mineta asked a valid question.

"Then… Who are you going to ask out first?"

Midoriya lost all his shine and deflated back to his seat "Fuck I don't know"

"Midoriya!"

"Waaaaaah!" the group screamed "Hatsume… We've talked about these kind of introductions" Hatsume got closer to him "Ho Ho, your reaction times are getting better, this time your scream was relatively silent"

"Hmmm Hello, we also got scared shitless here" Said Kaminari "Yeah sorry about that uhhh… I forgot your names!"

"Minoru Mine-"

"Anyway, I was looking for you Midoriya, I want to ask you something" Mei invaded his personal space once more, for him it was nothing more than a rutine at this point "Su-Sure, What do you need Hatsume" For his surprise her cheeks got a little bit red, but without leaving her daring attitude she asked "Well, There's a convention near UA tomorrow, some of the best inventors and investors are going to be present and I… Need you there to help me with some demonstrations… Also I don't want to be alone, I would really appreciate if you go as my partner"

"Sure, I have nothing in my calendar" Hatsume hugged him without thinking twice "Midoriya! Not only are you my best customer but also the best of friends, I promise no explosions nor torture suits. We'll have a great time see ya!" and she ran away leaving a nervous reck of a boy behind her.

Kirishima couldn't help it, he was chuckling "Welp that fixes the first problem, we'll help you with Uraraka once you're done with your date man… Man?"

"S-So-Soft" Midoriya was cough in a loop once again thinking about the enthusiastic inventor "I'll go for some water…"

Back in his room Midoriya was laying on his bed, thinking about the way he could play out the next week, it sure was going to be interesting, his peace was interrupted by a sudden question.

"What the fuck you do in dates?"

 **That's all for now, I'll continue working on Bitter Sweet Shots, it ain't dead so no worries, I'll also regularly update this one since chapter's might be shorter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter ready… Holy shit thanks for the reception I'm impressed, 42 Followers with one chapter, I'll do my best.**

* * *

"How to be smooth with girls in ten simple steps" He pinched his chin narrowing the field of view in his eyes "Stop sweating: five steps to show confidence" He looked himself in the mirror evaluating his looks, he cringed immediately "I need better clothes… maybe if I aim for an urban-ish style?"

He grabbed a pair of black shorts and a black tank-top, somehow was able to fit cap with the initials NY in it "These scars make me look like some sort of lunatic…" Izuku often looked his scars, for him those were marks of honor, but not aesthetically pleasant to look "I better ask for advice, maybe Mina…" He walked over his door and made his way to the common room.

"I'm starving…" He turned to the kitchen without taking a notice of the group perpetrating with their eyes "Why is he dressed like a bad boy all of the sudden?" The invisible girl asked "Don't know but it definitely is something else. He looks cute in a puppy trying to be intimidating kind of way" Said Kyoka with a small blush in her cheeks, Tooru was paying attention to his body language "He looks uncomfortable, it might be his first time not dressing like a geek… watcha think Uraraka?"

"He looks hot… Eh… EEEH?!" Uraraka erupted into a red mess "That was direct, I like the way you swing Chako!" Mina pinched her cheeks and pulled them to the sides "No N-No I Didn't mean to s-say it out loud" Mina's eyes shined "You are not denying it?! Nice!"

"Mina, leave her alone or you'll brake her" Before Mina could respond they spotted Izuku with a plate of curry and some bananas coming in their direction "Mmmm may I?" He asked for perdition "Yeah, sit down boy" Said Kyoka, Izuku nodded smiling and made his way into the sofa "What you watching guys?" Ochako stuttered "AKS: Demon Knight I-I guess…" Izuku smirked "Didn't know you were into this stuff" Ochako puffed her cheeks "You have no right to call me out Hero nerd" Everybody including Izuku laughed "You got me…"

They reminded silent watching the show, filled with corny dialogue, bright colors and it couldn't stay on model for more than 5 frames in action scenes, Izuku giggled multiple times "And I thought I was corny" Ochako response was a pull her eyelid and showing her tongue.

"Say Midoriya, why are you dressed like some old school rapper" Izuku chocked in his banana before looking at Tooru "It l-looks stupid right?" Tooru responded "I never said that, just asking…" Izuku knew that everything would turn for the worst if he spilled the beans "I just wanted to change my style, Eh… I kinda like that suburban vibe… So"

"I think you look good Midoriya. Like some guy I might consider dating Ha ha ha" Ochako was covered by a dark aura, Kyoka's jaw hit the floor and Tooru laughed out loud, however, Midoriya seemed relatively calm "D-Don't joke around like that" he puffed his cheeks and frowned his eyebrows "I ain't lying, you do look nice, just show some confidence kay?" Izuku scratched the back of his neck "Whatever…"

Ochako raised her hand "I think you look really handsome Deku…" Since he was so wrapped around the fact that he had a date with Mei, he forgot that Ochako was one of the girls who had feelings for him, he covered his face in a rather comedic way "Than-Thanks Uraraka…" He put his nerves aside and brightly smiled at her "I really appreciate it" She returned the smile "I really appreciate the way you appreciate" Izuku chuckled "Well I really appreciate the way you appreciate the way I appreciate your appreciation" Ochako threw him a pop-corn in his forehead while holding "Shut up geek" He did the same "You are also a huge geek, anime girl" she got up and made her way to Izuku "Well this anime girl will kick your ass!" She tackled him and wrapped her arms on his neck choking him, both laughing on the floor "Say uncle" she demanded "I rather die…"

"You two are getting really touchy" both realized what they were doing and in a second they separated, Mina was planning something "I better go… see you later girls" Izuku glanced at Ochako, his heart was beating at a lightning pace, but in the end, he was able to give her a shaky smile "See you later Uraraka"

That was enough to make her heart flutter like never before, unfortunately it didn't last long, ashido was ready for an intense teasing session "So, why aren't you to smacking lips already?"

"Mina!"

"What, they obviously like eachother…" Uraraka pressed her hands on her red face trying to ignore Mina "You are getting on my nerves Ochako, I've taken notice of your crush since our first year. You denied it over and over, this year is almost over, and we're still on the same rutine?" Ochako remained silent, afraid to accept the true, her heart was a beating drum, tears were starting to flow "What I saw was not just cute, you looked happy ,he looked happy, just think about that for a second. You could do that and so much more if you dared to tell him the way you feel"

"Look… I'm not excusing the guy for his lack of balls, but he barely started to feel part of a group and not an outcast like he used to be, so you better take the initiative" Kyoka tried to give her advice following Mina's example "I'm going to be blunt… If he is starting to worry about the way he looks, dressing like that just tells me that he wants to garner attention. In other words, he might be interested in a girl" Ochako's world stopped for a second, it was obvious, he is a teen after all… Liked it or not hormones are a bitch, she couldn't blame him since she was also in the same place "Don't whimper just yet… That girl also might be you"

"Yeah… you're right" She stood up and wiped the tears out of the tears out of her eyes "I must do something about it… I can't stand it anymore, even if I'm not the girl he is into… at least I can try and win him over" Mina smirked "That's the way I like it. Now let's go, gotta make a plan" She immediately ran at top speed to the dorms "I think she is more exited than me" Kyoka speaked in a monotonous tone "She has been waiting this moment for a long time"

Izuku on the other hand was making his way to his bedroom, lost in thoughs packed with his traditional mumbling, out of nowhere he felt something collide on his chest. Escaping his trance he looked down to see who was the victim of his lack of attention "Hi Midoriya" A yelp left his mouth "Hi Tsuyu… I apologize for my lack of attention" Tsuyu didn't move and remained on Izuku's chest "No worries kero… Midoriya, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure…" Tsuyu hid her face on his chest "Could you let me go p-please?" He didn't noticed the way his arms wrapped around her hips "S-Sorry about that I-I didn't mea-" She shut him by placing a finger on his lips "I know, you're not like that" He nodded and gently let her go from his grasp, Tsuyu took some steps back and scanned hia friend from top to bottom "You look great" The teen once again hid his face with his cap "I-I Thanks Tsu, I better go b-before I crash with anybody else… Good night" He took off and left her waving, she looked at her hands and shivered, feeling Izuku's body was a stimulating experience, his arm wrapping her safely "Stop it Tsuyu, you are starting to sound like Mineta…" A smile creeped on her face, she started walking again when she saw a pink flash coming in her direction, screaming something indecipherable until she got close "Tsuyu! Ochako will confess after all this goddamn time" Mina shaked her amphibian friend up and down , left and right "That's good kero" Mina stopped and wrapped her in a suffocating hug "So you in?" Tsuyu pushed her hyperactive friend and gained her much needed personal space back, she made her classic pose. Finger on her chin and answered with a solid "No"

"I knew I can count on you Tsu… Wait… did you say no!?"

"That's correct kero"

"But why!?"

Why? The answer was simple, cheeks flushed, fingers intertwined…

"Because… I like Midoriya"

"D-Damn…" Was the only word appropriated to describe her current situation.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to clarify, this won't end in Harem, I'm a sick bastard and rejoice in tragedy… So don't hate me, multiple girls one winner, next chapter will be Tsuyu centric. I hope you enjoy my shitty stories and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's continue where we left off…**

* * *

"It's because… I like Midoriya"

Those words… She could swear Tsuyu confessed her feelings with little to no hesitation, her mind wasn't prepared for this event displaying in front of her. This is ridiculous.

"Damn…" Cursing seemed like the only reliable option at the moment, before Mina could break the uncomfortable silence invading the hall, she was interrupted by her friend.

"Mina… Am I a bad person?" Mina was taken by surprise, once again she left the pink girl dumbfounded "Why are saying that Tsuyu?".

Tears were starting to go fall from her eyes. Her face was filled with emotions, it hurt… Still she wasn't sobbing just yet "I don't… kero… I don't want to loose" She left a small sob get escape "Today… I saw Hatsume in the cafeteria, She was getting touchy with him, whit Midoriya"

"That's not surprising at all" Mina said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice "That's not the problem kero… She is taking him to an Expo, and they'll be alone"

"Just by themselves?!" The green haired girl nodded "Well… Damn, I guess she was faster than you two… But it's not the end of the world, He would do anything if you ask him politely… Wait a sec" Mina took Tsuyu by the arm and dashed her way to her room.

"Sorry about that, I realized we where in the middle of the hall" Mina and Tsuyu sat on the bed to resume where they left off "So… Tsuyu, you were sayi-"

"Mina… What am I going to do… What am I supposed to do, I like Ochako, she is my best friend, I'm happy she is finally confronting the way she feels, but also it makes me sad"

"And why is that?" Mina asked, Tsuyu lifted her head "She told me that she was over it, Ochako would put her efforts on her goal, That made me feel happy… I've had a crush on him for quite a while. With Ochako no longer in the picture, I felt like I had a chance…"

"Tsuyu…" Compared to Ochako I'm… I don't the looks, I'm blunt and…Really bland"

"Tsuyu, don't say that, you're hella cute" Mina tried comfort her "Kero… Mina compared to them, I'm nothing, look at this huge hands, my body doesn't hold a candle to Hatsu-"

"I'll help you!" Mina shouted "I'll help you with Midoriya… I know I'm going to regret this further down the line, but I can't stand hearing how you drag yourself on the ground…" Tsuyu remained silent "Look Tsuyu, do you really think Midoriya would judge the way you look? We're talking about Midoriya here, that plain looking dork with a hearth of gold"

Tsuyu sniffed "That was so cheesy kero"

"Well, Midoriya is kinda cheesy" Tsuyu snorted at her remark, she wiped the tears out of eyes "I like him chessy kero" Mina smiled, she was holding her desire to tease her "Is that the only thing you like about him?" She failed, obviously.

Tsuyu with an unexpected burst of confidence gave her an answer "I like his muscles" Mina was shocked for a second before wheezing loudly, Tsuyu had a smile on her face even if she was getting her back demolished by Mina's slaps, soon she also joined Mina.

"You'll see Tsuyu, I'm quite the double agent, I'll score you a date with Midoriya in no time!" Tsuyu hugged Mina to the point of blocking oxygen into her body, Mina could let some grunts out of her mouth "Anywa-way, when did yo-u get the hots for Mido?"

While this conversation was taking place, Izuku was already preparing for calling the day. With a blush present in his face, trying to forget his encounter with Tsuyu. Her soft skin and beautiful black eyes were making the task almost imposible.

"Fuck this!" He slapped his face and went straight to bed "Tomorrow, my bitch-self will mark a milestone, and no teenage hormones are going to stop me from sleeping like a baby"

He pulled his All Might themed sheets, he adjusted his alarm clock, some random images of Tsuyu invaded his mind… He smirked and shouted.

"Okay Hormones, Come at me with everything you got HA HA HA!"

 **Saturday 5:30 AM**

"Fucking hormones… FUCKING HORMONES!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MIDORIYA!" Mineta shouted from his room.

Izuku couldn't defeat his dumb teenage self, sleep deprived and kind of annoyed, he made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower. With the clock already pointing 7:00 AM, his attire equipped and a bunch of tabs with quips and date advices he was officially ready.

"Okay, now… breakfast and then victory, or defeat, whichever the universe commands" He crossed the door and made his way to the kitchen. He quickly regretted his decision when he spotted the same lunch club as yesterday, with a blank face he turned 180 deegres and started making his way back. Of course, he was intercepted by his peers.

"You ain't going anywhere Bean, not after Satou made this Good Luck special breakfast for your sorry ass" Bakugou grabbed his shoulder and made him sit on the table, Breakfast actually looked quite good, he gazed at Bakugou and the rest of the guys "You sure this don't have any wierd shit on it?" Mineta smirked "Just dig out your food and you'll find out~" after thinking about he started eating his scrambled eggs, good as they looked.

"What the hell is this?" he found a small box in his breakfast "Open it Midoriya" said Kaminari, Midoriya opened the box.

"Seriously!? A condom and a… V Card?" Kirishima and Bakugou snorted at the same time, falling into the floor laughing out loud "You-You're suppose to lose that one!" Mineta and Kaminari joined the blond and the red head on the floor, Izuku had a visible frown and puffed cheeks "Screw you guys"

Izuku grabbed his dishes and put them on then sink and proceeded to wash them in silence, Kaminari approached him and gave him a pat on thr back "We're rooting for ya man" Izuku gave him a glance and a small smile creeped in his face. He chuckled "Thank you assholes…" Bakugou growled "I still can't believe Crosshair eyes asked you out"

"Now that mention that, she told she will pick me up, she should be here any sec-" Suddenly the wind started blowing, outside a sound more powerful than Iida's engines, the boys and some of the girls ran to the courtyard, no shadow of a doubt Hatsume was the responsible of that hell-ish noice, one of her babies to be accurate.

"Midoriyaaa~ I'm here to pick you up!" Everyone turned to see Ochako who was already covered head to toads on a black aura, Midoriya covered his flushed face, walked to Hatsume and squeaked "Ha-Hatsume, couldn't you've been more subtle?"

Hatsume scratched her head and shouted "No way, I wantes to show you this cute baby!"

"I get that part, but the way you frase it… It kinda sounds like a da-"

"Date, that's right, hop in or we're running late my green haired boy"

Red and trembling , he got on the flying Motorcycle and, hesitant wrapped his arm around her waist "Use this helmet please, I don't want you death or my ass sued, say good bye to your friends!"

"Bye g-guys, see you LATEEAAAAAAAH!" They drove off at max speed, in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Lucky bastard" the audible cry of his male peers was full of melancholy, Kirishima snapped out of it when he felt a murderous aura behind him.

"Date?… Hatsume is taking him to a date?... Without his consent!?" Uraraka's distorted voice, her usual bubbly self was lost behind the blanket of darkness surrounding her, her barely visible eyes glanced at Mina and Tsuyu.

"Get ready girls… We're going Vigilante"

"Y-You sure you wanna fight against that Tsu? frightened, Tsuyu could only respond with a nod.

It was going to be a Bloody battle, let the games begin.

* * *

 **Ok, From now on it's going full romcom, hope you enjoy it and see ya next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, let's continue. Thank you for your support.**

* * *

His eyes cleared once again. Hatsume's ride was fast, it lacked subtlety and basic security essentials, but as she said previously. Her creation was very "Hatsume" indeed.

"We're here Midoriya. The yearly Discover Expo!"

"G-Give me f-five minutes… G-G-God" Hatsume placed a hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?" Izuku grabbed her hand immediately.

"I'll be f-fine once I'd touch the ground" Hatsume left a discreet smile creep on her face and speaked to him in a soft tone.

"Everything is alright Izuku"

 **(Random taxi 3 minutes earlier)**

"Man, that shit is fast. Hit the gas Mr. Driver!"

"He ain't hitting shit, I don't wanna die because Uraraka lost shitty Deku!"

"I don't even know why you're here to begin with bootleg firecracker!"

"THE FUCK YOU SAID TO ME BITCH!"

"Can you to stop please!?" Yaomomo slapped Bakugou's head **.**

"Momo is fucking pissed!" fist-pumped Ashido.

"I think we all should calm…"

"I second Kirishima, We all should be like Tsu… Tsu?"

Kaminari was taken back after he saw Tsuyu's body language, she looked visibly worried, like she was on the edge of expressing herself, he got near her and whispered.

"Yo Tsu… Are you worried about Mido?"

Tsuyu nodded making Kaminari flinch, he was starting to connect the dots.

"You happen to… Y-you know, like him or something?"

"I do…" she whispered. Kaminari was taken off guard, Tsuyu's sudden confession was a surprise for him. But it made sense, Tsuyu had gone through a lot, and Izuku was almost always there.

"I s-see… No worries Tsu… huh… I'm sure everything will be alright"

"THIS IS NOT ALRIGHT!" Uraraka's screech made everyone look at her direction, They saw a terrified Deku clinging into Hatsume's hand.

"Damn she works fast" Said Mina, gaining an angry look coming from Tsuyu and Ochako.

"I'm going to get Deku right now" She started to run, Momo made a quick reverence and payed the driver blasting away to catch Ochako, Tsuyu lost no time and grabbed her classmates with her tongue, dragging them away.

"Why did you do that Tsu!" Tsuyu pointed the couple, both of them seemed fine, Izuku stopped shaking and his hand was in Hatsume's no longer.

"We must not interrupt them, that would be incredibly rude"

Ochako physically recoiled after hearing her words "She took him by force, we must do something about it"

"She did not kero… She invited him yesterday, I saw it"

"She did!?"

Kirishimi nodded "Yeah she did, after scaring the crap out of us… But she did"

"Put this into perspective kero. Imagine if you were in Hatsume's place, and suddenly she jumped out of nowhere and snatched Midoriya for herserlf leaving you behind, don't get me wrong since I totally understand the way you feel but I'll have to insist"

"Hatsume?... Insist?"

Tsuyu showed confidence in her words "Yeah… Insist"

Ochako stood silent for a short amount of time. She reached up to Tsuyu and placed her hand on Tsuyu's shoulder. "Of course pal… We'll do whatever you think it's best…"

Ochako turned back "Ok folks, we won't interfere. But we'll keep an eye on her, just to make sure she doesn't try anything funny"

She walked all by herself taking the lead, she mumbled angrily "Insist… Insist? The heck she's on?"

Back with our duo, they were currently walking down the main hall, looking at the different presentations "Midoriya look at this!"

"Hey! I recognize those, if I'm not mistaken those belong to Magnum-round right?"

"Yeah, these ones pack a punch. I took inspiration after watching them in action and immediately started working on my own… They didn't work, but at least they became your Shockwave gloves"

"And I'll never stop being grateful about them, thank you once again Mei"

Mei's cheeks gained a subtle pink, without dropping her huge smile she tilted her head "Praise taken!"

"I was expecting a humble thanks or something like that" said with a blank face.

"That would make us lose time. Just look those babies on the other hall!"

Hatsume took Izuku's hand and dragged him to the next presentation. Her energy was infinite, it seemed like there was no end to her excitement, she bounced up and down, from article through article. Watching her laugh, give random facts and teach him about the various inventions they encounter. It felt right… He felt happy to be by her side, enjoying a nice day with the crazy, hyperactive inventor.

Hours that felt like mere minutes, that's the way he could describe his current activity with her unique and bombastic friend.

His heart fluttered everytime she laughed with him, everytime she hold his hand, everytime their eyes crossed ways. Hours passed by, and their bodies demanded fuel.

Hatsume pulled his sleeve to gain his attention, he lowered his gaze to check on her.

"Wanna eat something?"

"Huh?"

"I'm starving, babies can't be made if my stomach is not up to the task!"

"Sure… I'll treat ya something"

Hatsume clapped exited "Ooooh, I'll like a hamburger, the most unhealthy please!"

"You got it" He said reassuring her petition. After buying the mouthwatering burgers they located a bench, perfect to rest.

Hatsume stretched her arms "Man, this place is comfy!"

"It sure is"

"And again. Thank you for this monster, you sure you don't want me-"

"Nah nah, it's ok. I sold some of my All Might merch and got some money to spare!"

"Why did you sell your geeky stuff!?" Asked Mei.

"Well… This is embarrassing… I wanted to change my style, and bought these rags… I look ridiculous don't I?"

Mei shaked her head disposing his self-insult "Not at all. Actually, you look really well, like… Incredibly handsome if I say so myself"

His face heated, spreading red all across his body. Trying to keep his cool, he retorted calmly.

"Th-Thanks, you are really cute t-too…" Hatsume wanted to squeal by cheer happiness, Izuku was cute in general. Round face, curly hair and those huge puppy-like eyes, but watching struggle to complement her was by itself the cutest thing she has ever seen.

Memories started to flow inside her head, the many times she had a blast, everytime she laughed, everytime she felt encouraged, every praise… Every happy moment, was besides him.

Leaving no room for doubts , she closed her distance to the green haired boy and grabbed his hand. This action made young Izuku jump like a a scaredy cat, it cought him by surprise. He looked at her like a deer staring at the headlights of a truck.

"M-Mei…"

She didn't answer, her face was colored by a strong red, wearing a shaky smile, she saw her gulp and get ready to speak.

"I-Izuku… I jus-t want you to know… That… You are very special to me… Everytime you spend time with me I feel happy, everytime I hear you say my name…"

"Mei…"

"Everytime you praise my babies, everytime you bother to help me with them, even when you offer yourself as a test subject… You where the first boy that I was on my level, you genuinely love to talk with me, we geek on heroes, technology or small things like cheesy movies"

"I mean… I also feel the same way, I don't have to hide anything away from you"

Mei rubbed her thumb on his knuckles, every scar was a batch of honor from her perspective, they both shared the same attitude. Failure was not something to be afraid of, just an opportunity to go beyond it and surpass your pass weaknesses, She felt inspired… Connected.

"I love the fact that you trust me, I love the way your eyes shine everytime I show you any of my babies… Those times where I almost gave up, but you showed up and gave strength… It's difficult for me to express myself… To be myself without getting others angry or annoyed… But you…"

His eyes traveled from the sight of their fingers intertwined, to her beautiful face, Izuku felt happy to say the least. He didn't expressed any words while she poured her feelings until that last incomplete paragraph.

"Me what Mei?"

This was it, all or nothing. Mei smiled tenderly and said…

"I think… I think I love-"

"I LOVE YOU DEKU!"

The world stoped. In a fraction of a second he reviewed what he just heard. That confession was shouted on the other side of the hall. Both teens turned to see the one who poured their feelings in such desperate way.

"U…Uraraka!?"

There she was, standing proudly, looking determined and ready. But she was not alone, besides her there was another short girl with a more than recognizable hairstyle.

"Tsuyu… W-What are you doing here?"

Bakugou fell from a nearby tree, crashing face to the ground, followed by the howls of laugher coming fron Kirishima and Kaminari.

"You absolute dumbass! I told you to keep an eye on her Bakublow!" Shouted Mina getting off the tree.

"I was bored as fuck! I'm not wasting my day playing spy without gaining some entertainment out of this!"

Hatsume quickly got up from the bench looking rather surprised "I'm confused. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to claim him" Responded Ochako "You are always standing in my way, taking him away from me… But not this time, I don't care if I come out as rude or a bitch. But this is my only chance…"

Deku was frozen in place, what was he supposed to do. Hatsume was having none of that and moved infront of him "Izuku is here with me, we have no place for interruptions at the moment… So please, just walk away and leave me and my babie alone…"

"Your babie!? I've been with him since the entrance exam, we've been through a lot. I've seen him fall and get up countless times like the strong individual he is."

Mei remained silent, watching the girl speak to her hearts content. She tried to be mad, but deep inside her she knew that Ochako was right in a way, she did loved him first, she is closer to him and most important. She saw him change.

"I know… All of this is my fault, I didn't act fast enough, tried to bottle my feelings, I told myself that they were a weakness… I lied to myself countless times, I didn't want to be left behind… But when I saw him out of control, crying gor help, I knew that he wasn't as strong as he seems… He is also a human, and just like me, he tried to get through everything by himself. Just like me, he was acting like a fool"

Izuku felt some droplets sliding on his cheeks. He didn't felt insulted, he understood her feelings "Uraraka…"

She wasn't done, there was more to it

"That day… My feet moved on their own and I needed to help. Watching him devoid of control made me wonder… When a hero is in great pain. Who would jump and save them? I want to be that hero… I want to be a pillar for him just as much… As he is for me… That's why I want to be with him"

"To grow strength… Together…" Hatsume and Ochako turned to see their froggy friend, her eyes where full of tears, but her interruption cached them of guard, Tsuyu raised her head and walked up to Izuku.

"I can relate to that Ochako… because just like you two, I felt touched by his kindness… By his strength, And the need to protect him kero… Just like them Izuku, I… I love you"

This proved to be too much for the boy, leaving him speechless. His knees felt like jelly, he was losing it just like the other contenders.

"I-I… Oh m-my…" The flustered boy collapsed in the spot, and the voices of his friends werw the last thing he heard.

This was the start of a new chapter in his life.

* * *

 **Ok folks, sorry for taking so long. My grandpa died and well, had to help my family get through it. Though stuff but I'm fine. Hope you enjoyed it and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's get into it, a short chapter just to close this arc.**

* * *

"I love you…" Resonated Uraraka's voice.

"I love you…" Resonated Hatsume's a voice.

"I love you…" Called Asui's cry.

Three voices… Calling that boy curled in the dark… Three hands broke through the dark… Three hands grabbed his arm… And pulled him… out of the dark.

A bright light was the first thing saw after his eyes opened. The second one was a group of teenagers all around him. His eyes shoot open.

"He's awake!?" Kirishima announced, Izuku turned his head in every direction, this place looked like…

"Why am I in your room?"

"Bro. You gave us a good scare!" said kaminari. Izuku blinked a couple times, confused about his current situation.

"What happened Kirishima… Kaminari?"

"You fainted dude, you fell to floor like a ragdoll"

"Did I?..." Kiminari and Kirishima nodded. Should he tell them? It would probably unleash more confusion, or worst, a gigantic wave of unbearable teasing… Still, they were his friends. Making his mind, he decided to do it.

"G-Guys… A had the weirdest dream, I know it will probably sound like madness but… "

Kirishima gave him light pat on the back "You're free to tell us anything man" Izuku smiled.

"Well… It's embarrassing, I dreamed… About Tsu, Uraraka and Hatsume c-confe… You know…"

"Oh! Nah, that actually happened like a hour ago" Blabbed Kaminari, he raised his hands and gave him a thumbs up "Lucky!"

"… Eh?" A sound charged outside the room, followed by shockwave, the impact was so strong it sent the door flying straight to Kirishima.

"Deku/Izuku/Izu!" Three girls behind the busted entrance, Hatsume threw away her weapon and ran straight ahead to Izuku.

A reasonably confused Izuku was trying to piece together what just happened. The young inventor smiled brightly and trapped the emerald boy between her arms… And her "girls".

"Izuuu! I'm glad you're ok, even if I breached his room putting you in danger and injuring your friend!"

"Aaaaah! Not fair Hatsume, we talkes about this!" Tackled Uraraka trying to free Deku from Hatsume's grasp.

"You were acting so mature back there, but you decide to drop hell loose here!?" Shouted Mina, Kaminari was trying to get his redheaded friend out of his induced coma while Uraraka and Hatsume were pulling a barely conscious Midoriya.

Tsuyu jumped in action and wrapped both girls with her tongue. She slowly walked forwards and set them free.

"I don't think Izuku deserves to be treated like a chew-toy Kero" Both girls stopped for a second to look themselves and the chaos they were provoking. Both nodded and stood up.

Midoriya sat with his back against the wall, combing his head with his scar filled fingers. The boy was in complete disbelief, how in the hell could anyone put an eye on such eccentric individual.

"So… It wasn't a dream huh?" He chuckled "I-I feel so blessed… I have three of the most wonderful girls confessing to me… I might be a good fighter, or even a good strategist… But this, this is completely out of m-my league"

Uraraka gets closer to him"Deku… Just a simple question… What do you feel for us?"

Midoriya lowers his head, his struggle is visible, what could he say in a situation like this? Lie to them and act like he's not into them? Negate their heartfelt confessions?

That would go against his ideals, regression was a no if he wanted to become not only a better hero, but also a better person. Every decision has conveniences, and he was ready to carry that weight.

"To be honest, what could say… Uraraka. You've being not only a great friend to me, but also a strong individual, someone I can look up to, someone who always has my back, someone who changed the meaning of Deku… And made me embrace it. Someone who risked their wellbeing in order to save me. There's so much I like about you… I just… Love you Uraraka…"

Uraraka froze in place, this is what she was waiting for… What she could've get if she didn't wait so long, Ochako teared up and smiled brightly "Thanks Deku!"

"Tsu… Since the first time we worked together I knew we had something special. Placing your faith on a guy like me… And the way you saved me from death it was breathtaking… You are beautiful, elegant and most importantly, a pillar were I can lay and rest… Everytime… I feel like I'm falling. Watching you breakdown that night after we saves Kacchan hurt me so much, and I promised myself, that I would never hurt you again… Tsuyu… I love you"

The little frog girl activated her camouflage to hide her enormous smile, and of course the voracious blush covering her entire face. Her soft voice barely noticeable "Ke-Kero!?... T-Thank you Izu-Izuku… I also love you with all my heart"

"Mei… What can I say… Yo-"

"Just tell me you love me baby!" Hatsume interrupted him. Deku blinked a couple times.

"O-Ok… Mei, I love you so much…"

The atmosphere in that room got real cozy, his words were nothing short of sincere. That moment could've gone for ages, but Mina asked the big question.

"So… You know that you can't date them all at the same time… Right?" everyone in the room turned to see Mina.

"Girls are not toys, and neither are you… I'm sorry if I ruined the moment… But who are you going to date?"

Izuku got rigid as a stone, his fingers quickly pinched his lip and the mumble fiesta started "That's a valid question, there's no way in hell I would be able to make them happy If dated everyone or perhaps I could manage if make a schedule designed to give them every inch of attention and care I could, but also that means problems for my…"

"H-He's doing it again…" Said a no breathing Kirishima. Mina's patience was about to end, Uraraka snapped her fingers multiple times in order to grab Deku's attention.

"So… Who will you choose…" Urarka rubbed her arm. Deku sighed "I have no idea… I… I love you all… Sorry…" The rivals shared a couple of glances, however, in between of all his mumbling , Mina had already made a plan, an interesting one.

"There's a way we can fix this… Tomorrow's Valentine's day right?"

"Yeah, what about it Pinky?" said Hatsume. Mina's smile grew "Next month we are hitting White day too aren't we?" They were already catching the idea, except for Deku who once again turned into a creppy bunch of mumbles.

"How about this… Midoriya stop that and listen to me!" Midoriya snapped back into reality, with a malicious aura and darkness covering her pink face, she walked up to him with authority and raised her arm.

"You have one month Mop-Head! We are one month away from White's day… Once your deadline arrives, you must give your chocolate to the girl who successfully stole your heart. It's your obligation. And also will give you more than enough time to make up that crazy-dense head of yours!"

She turned once again, this time pointing at the girls "And you ladies… Oh you better plan your strategies up front, Oh boy, you are playing a thinker's game… I must remind you a little detail… Love is war!"

Mina snickered and waved her hands around dispersing her malevolent aura "That doesn't mean you're going to kill your rivals, neither the price… We are talking about using all those charms at your disposal…"

The love square started sweating knowing how crazy things could get once Ashido was in charge. Unfurtonaly for them, she wasn't done.

"How about… We start with a bang!.. First one to kiss Mop-Head gets him for Valentine's just… For herself alone"

"WHAT!?" The entire room screamed in unison, while Mina could only show the smugest smile she had, Ochako rushed up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND MINA!?" Ochako shaked her sly friend with everything she got, soon joined by Hatsume who did the same "K-K-KISSING I-IZU! Y-YOU ARE CRAZY!"

Mina laughed frantically "HA HA HA PRUNES! TURN AROUND AND WITNESS A TRUE FIGHTER!"

Their necks snapped instantly, Mina was right, this is no place for games… And Tsuyu solidified their crude fact.

Currently melting her lips with a soon to pass out Izuku, securing her victory of the day. Separating for air, Tsuyu caressed the red beet cheek of an already broken boy, no words coming out of his mouth. There was no need for the… Since Tsuyu was about to declare war.

"Izuku… I'm… I'm not playing games here… Kero… I just want all of you to know… That I'm aiming for the win!"

The room felt silent, Kaminari had his jaw dropped in the ground, Kirishima smiled like an idiot, Mina twitched her fingers like a mad scientist… And surprisingly, Both Hatsume and Uraraka smiled with confidence.

"This will be more interesting than I thought" said Uraraka.

"What's a victory without a challenge!" said Hatsume

"Tha-That was m-my first kiss" said a barely functional Midoriya.

With one month away. And a bunch of tactics on the field. The games were ready to start.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if you want, yada yada. Also check my other works if you desire, have a nice day. And until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Get a load of this guy… Sorry… I know my schedule is all over the place. I started collage again and my part-time job is not making it easier. But fuck it! Not giving up!**

The imposing darkness lingering his room was rather soothing for the confused and roughly aroused boy. The feeling of the girl's lips on his, those thoughts where blocking every trace of sleep.

His fingers ghosted over his lips, trying to recall the instant she appeared infront of him and joined her delicate lips on his.

A subtle smile curved on his mouth, rolling over his back to face the wall, Izuku let a sentence slip…

"I'm way too lucky…"

On the other side of the dorms, the victor of Mina's challenge was going trough a similar situation. Curled up on her bed, playing with a her hair, drifting between the past and the present. After kissing Izuku she bowed and demanded to get well dressed and prepared, as soon as possible before running to her room.

"Keeroooo…" screamed in her pillow, flushed like a tomato but proudly wearing a dumbfounded smile.

"I... I… Kissed him…" just as Izuku, she hovered her fingers on her lips.

"His taste was so sweet… Like apples… so soothing."

Tsuyu had to start working on the sleeping part of her plan, because tomorrow was going to be a special day. A day were she can enjoy the company of the boy she loves, him and her, and nobody else. With a plan set in stone and willing to do whatever she could, Tsuyu raised her hand and formed a fist.

"I'm winning this… No matter what…"

* * *

Morning was going as expected. Loud, annoying and incredibly taxing for Deku's nearly limitless patience. Between Bakugou staving his stomach with a fork, and Mineta punching his knee, he couldn't choose who deserved a kick the most.

"A whole day with Frog Face. Damn Idiot, even I'm a little jelous~"

"The fu- Only a little!? I'm full of virgin rage seaweed looking fuck!"

"Mineta! Watch that faul mouth of yours" Shouted Iida, Bakugou joined immediately.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up grape! Four eyes let me kick his as-"

Iida made a hard turn "Bakugou, same goes to you!"

"Screw you RoboCuck!"

Iida slammed his fist on the table "I don't resemble a mechanic bird in the slightest Bakugou!"

"Just let me eat alone…" Mumbled Midoriya, Before he could continue, his a mind was taken by the other lifeless blond on the table.

"No way Midoriya, this is complete bull. I was okay with Uraraka and Gadget girl falling for you, but now Tsu is joining them too!?" Said Kaminari "Hey bro, not everything is lost… Yet" Said the tape user trying to defuse the situation .

Midoriya mumbled once again "Hate the game not the player…" Making Sero snort loudly "Gee Midoriya, that was an overkill, Jirou level stuff right here"

"Proud of you Midoriya…" Was heard from the living room, Sero laughed hard despite Kaminari's condition.

Trying to keep a straight face, Izuku failed to not laugh "That wasn't a compliment Jirou"

"Fuck you Midoriya!" Jirou responded with some resentment present in her voice.

"Damn, when did all that sass come from Deku?!" Bakugou chuckled.

"Hell if I know, call it male-period or whatever, it's jus flowing…"

After finishing his "peaceful breakfast" Izuku proceeded to wash his plate.

As always, the boy encountered a pile of dirty dishes, his inner old man made an appearance. Grumbling between his teeth, he grabbed a pair of gloves and an apron, and so, Izuku started his task.

"Bunch of pigs, too bad I was well educated by mom, fuck my sense of resp-"

Feeling a finger tapping his shoulder, he rolled his eyes and turned.

"What do you wa-"

He was met with a kiss, a sweet warm kiss coming from none other than Tsuyu. With her hands pressing Izuku's cheeks and squishing his freckles, Izuku couldn't help but boil like a teapot after uncountable hours of heat. Her essence was intoxicating, her lips delicate and gentle. He almost felt himself loose until she pulled back, smiling at him.

"I really wanted to do that"

"Ts-Tsu-"

"You're really cute when you get grumpy, I like grumpy Izuku…K-Kero"

Izuku tried to articulate and failed to form a cohesive sentence, but was interrupted by Tsuyu's finger traveling from his lips to his chest.

Tsuyu moved from side to side with her hands reaching behind her back, she was hesitant for a moment, but after grasping some inner courage, she awkwardly extended her arms "H-Here…"

Deku noticed the package "Huh!?" A red heart shaped box, with a cute frog sticker.

"Happy Valentine's k-kero… I wanted… to be the first one"

Izuku left behind his shaky grin behind and replaced it with a big smile. Tsuyu, the girl mostly known by her limitless self-control and brutal bluntness, struggling to hand a box of chocolates to a boy, Izuku felt lucky about two things: Watching this rare moment display infront of his eyes, and being the boy she's struggling over. There was something so endearing, something so unapologetically cute. Something so… He better opens it before he gets trapped on the train of thought.

"Thanks… I really appreciate it" surprisingly, Tsuyu stoped him from undoing the wrap up.

"Open it at the park. It's just… Ugh embarrassing"

"S-Sure…"

"Lucky…" both saw Ochako walk over the kitchen, she gave his chocolates to Izuku and turned away "Enjoy him… So jealous!"

Both stared at her dragging her feet to the common room "Well… that was something"

"It was kero…"

Mina snickered "That is quality entertainmen, simple as that" she opened the fridge, took some orange juice and left.

"… Kero…"

"… Wait? You're taking me to the park?"

"Yeah... Too simple isn't it?"

"You're saying that to a plain nerd like me…"

Tsuyu giggled at his self deprecating comment, she placed her finger on her chin.

"Well, you better get that plain butt ready, because we are parting in thirty minutes"

"My butt will be ready for sure Tsu"

Deku examined what just came from his mouth and turned red as a tomato once again, it just got worst once she saw Tsuyu's smirk.

"That's pretty lewd Izu"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

* * *

"Sunglasses… Check, Money… Check… Gum… Wai- Check… I think that's all"

Izuku picked his phone from his nightstand and walked to the door, still, he made a little stop and stood in front of the mirror, he wanted to give a good impression, but his outfit was so out of the ordinary… He simply didn't know what to think of it.

"I hope I don't look underdressed…"

He looked at his phone and sighed, Tsuyu wanted him to wait downstairs, there was nothing wrong with her request, reasonable to say the least. But she forgot about her immature and single digit IQ friends…

A little bit of extra teasing wouldn't hurt him, some whistles from Sero, insults from Mineta and More whining from Kaminari sounded unpleasant, adding Bakugou and Iida to the list, yeah, It was going to be irritating to say the least. If that's the price to pay to spend a whole day with his valentine, then so be it.

The living room was as noicy as ever, everyone was celebrating the day of love and friendship, well, everyone but Bakugou and Todoroki who currently were hiding in their respective rooms, nonetheless, this day was terrifying for the main trio of Class 3-A. Last year was marked deep down inside their minds as the infamous "Deadly 45 Minutes in Hell"

The day when their kohais kidnapped and locked them in the Gym's closet tainting everything except their lips. The trio was never the same, even Bakugou flinched everytime he heard anything related to closets.

Anyway, It didn't matter. Every sound died out the moment Deku appeared in the living room, Deku awkwardly fidgeting his fingers.

"D-Do I look th-that bad?"

The initial shock was still present, but Ashido was slick enough to brake the ice.

"Damn Midoriya, Is it too late to enter the competition?"

"D-Deku! You look s-so…"

"Like the cutest puppy I'll never see9!"

His outfit consisted of a green hoodie rolled up to shoulder length, a black shirt underneath with tight black jeans, weirdly enough, his red shoes were substituted with white snickers. What sold his cute appearance was the contrast between his black urban hat and a pair of glasses. Like a clash of two words.

"Would you kindly stop flirting with my date kero"

The flustered mess also known as Izuku turned after hearing her voice for the second time, and for the second time was blown away by the sight his unworthy eyes had witnessed.

"Izu?"

She was dressing like a fairy tale princess, wearing a beautiful yellow dress with black spots, barely over the knees. Sealing the deal with a belt wrapped around her waist, a pair of sandals, and a huge sun hat.

Izuku was trying to maintain his composure. Deeply frowning and gazing with wide eyes top in it all with his red beet face.

"Izuku, stop staring at me with that creppy face"

"S-Sorry, you're just… Tsu, you look absolutely adorable"

Tsuyu cheeks grew considerably red however she retained her blank face, she tried to cover by slipping her hat a couple inches down. It didn't matter how much Mina was enjoying this moment, she found herself in a difficult position, she interrupted the moment with a loud cof catching the green student's attention.

"Sorry guys, it really hurts me to ruin this but… You know there's like 50 girls outside looking for our trio of Romeos right?"

Izuku forgot, he forgot… HE FORGOT! "Ah… Aaahh... T-Today in the fourteenth! Those girls are going to rip me apart!"

He frantically muttered strategies and possible outcomes to overcome the legion of girls surrounding the building, Bakugou and Todoroki could help with some crowd control, but they'll rather die to confront those crazy girls again.

Tsuyu snapped her fingers "I got an idea… Izuku, can you call Mei?"

"W-What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 **I GOT NOTHING TO SAY, SORRY ABOUT THIS ABSURD HIATUS AAAAAAAAH!**

 **45 Minutes in Hell might become a one-shot in the near future… If my job or girlfriend don't strip away the little free time I got, anyway leave a review and goodbye.**


End file.
